


Just Another Trash Dump

by ladysunflower



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, LEWD FOR THE LEWD GOD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysunflower/pseuds/ladysunflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick was about to ask her what was wrong when she turned suddenly towards him, crawling up over his tail and onto his lap.  Stunned, he raised his paws away from his body as Judy straddled him and pulled his head down by his shirt collar.</p><p>"Nick, I'm tired of pretending," she whispered huskily, before leaning up to kiss him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Trash Dump

**Author's Note:**

> This is for all the /trash/letes out there. <3

They were sitting side-by-side on the couch with only Nick's tail between them, watching an old rerun of Married with Kittens.  He didn't know why, but he had been feeling off all day.  Tense...nervous...anticipating, almost.  There was something in the air, some strange odor that his hindbrain recognized, but Nick had never scented before in his life.

He almost thought it was coming from Judy.

He fidgeted, giving a half-hearted chuckle as he watched.  Judy swiveled an ear towards him at the noise, but her eyes remained glued to the television.  But Nick didn't think she was really paying attention, as she hadn't even gotten upset when Al Bunndy had made his usual slew of slightly sexist jokes.

Nick was about to ask her what was wrong when she turned suddenly towards him, crawling up over his tail and onto his lap.  Stunned, he raised his paws away from his body as Judy straddled him and pulled his head down by his shirt collar.

"Nick, I'm tired of pretending," she whispered huskily, before leaning up to kiss him.  His bewildered thoughts ground to a halt at the press of her lips against his, and before he knew it, he was sliding his arms around her slim chest to pull her closer.

Until this very moment, he hadn't even known he wanted this; but now it was like a dam bursting inside of him, a tidal wave of want and need and lust and lo--

Judy moaned into his mouth, and then ground her hips against his crotch.  Gasping, Nick broke from the kiss, eyes wide with shock at the contact.  Judy looked up at him beneath hooded lashes, and without breaking eye contact, slowly rolled her hips forward again.

Growling, Nick dipped his head, tilting his mouth slightly to kiss her again; this time with the slow strokes of his tongue against hers as he opened her lips to his.  His tongue was so much larger and longer than hers, and yet, every dab of her tongue against his or a hesitant lick of his teeth was like a nerve of pleasure straight to his groin. 

She continued to move her hips, and Nick moved his paws to slowly slide them up her thighs, squeezing slightly as she jerked at the contact.  Then he shifted one of his paws up higher to her waist, moving aside the thin t-shirt to run a finger up against her belly fur.  He could feel her shudder as he made contact with a teat near her navel, and curious, he circled his thumb higher to feel the next row, and then higher still, which elicited a stronger reaction from the lithe bunny.

She broke away from him with a groan, and in a hurried motion, pulled her shirt off, before grasping his paw and placing his paw upon the top row of her teats.  "There," she stuttered, "touch me there."  But Nick was not one to oblige her, sliding his arms around her again and gently leaning her back.  He instead bent down and nuzzled the fur around the nipple in question as he brought a thumb around to circle its twin.  She stilled as the cold of his nose touched her, and then gasped when he darted his tongue out to taste it.

"Oh, oh," she sharply inhaled as he began to suckle, and Nick's mouth curled into a smug grin.  It was then that he noticed the smell from before had gotten stronger, and from this angle, he could detect its source from between Judy's legs.  She had been smelling like this for weeks, he realized.  She had been aroused around him and he hadn't even known.

Invigorated by this awareness, Nick slid his paw down away from her chest, dragging his thumbclaw ever-so-gently along her belly until he reached the waistline of her sweatpants.  Waiting a moment for her to protest the movement, and feeling the opposite as she jerked her hips forward again, he pressed his thumb down between her legs to rub along the heat he felt there. 

Judy moaned loudly at the new contact, panting his name, and he dipped his head further once more, pressing his tongue against her lowest teats, and lapping up her milk line on one side before repeating the movement on the other, suckling once again when he reached the top nipple.

She grasped at his ears, kneading them at the base, before tugging them gently to pull his face back up towards her.  She met his lips in a fierce kiss, sliding her tongue back into his mouth as she sat up, and began rutting her crotch against his in earnest.

Nick hadn't grinded a girl since high school; yet, sitting here with Judy's thighs squeezing the outside of his pelvis with each roll of her hips, their cotton sweatpants slotting the heat between her legs up against his dick, his knot already beginning to swell, her quick and nubile tongue flitting against his teeth...it was the most erotic experience Nick had ever had.

He was getting hot now, and had to break their kiss to pant, but she paid it no mind as her paws worked themselves underneath his shirt.  His muzzle slid against her cheek, and he opened his mouth to drag his eyetooth against her soft fur as it went, his breath puffing in her ear.  He nimbly took the base of her ear between his teeth, nipping the edge, and she gasped his name out once more, gripping the fur on his belly.

Emboldened, he let his teeth drag along her fur down to her neck, where he gently nibbled at the top of her shoulder.  "Harder," Judy moaned, and obliging, Nick worried her skin between his teeth, biting down, suckling and then lapping at the tender flesh.  She would have bruises there tomorrow, though her fur would hide all evidence of their necking.

He had never been this hard before and still been outside of the girl, and even with her wetness soaking through her underwear and sweatpants, Nick didn't want to break the grinding contact of their hips even for one moment.  And then, curiously, she reached around behind him, digging her dull nails into the fur on his backside, right above the base of his tail.

Nick stiffened and let out an uncharacteristic whine; he had never had a girl do that...how had she known...?  "Is that good?" she whispered uncertainly, and Nick nodded against her neck, so she dug her nails in again in a scratching motion.  It was an erogenous zone Nick hadn't even known he'd had, and his breath shuddered out of him.

Judy nuzzled deep into the fur against his neck as she scratched, alternating to tug on the base of his tail, and Nick closed his eyes as he began to lose sense of himself, his paws gripping her hips tightly as he began to thrust against her.  She was moaning against his neck and writhing within his grasp as he took control away from her - perhaps a bit too roughly, but too lost in the moment to moderate himself.

And then, without warning, she opened her mouth and bit down, hard, deep, into the side of his neck - the thick fur of his scruff the only barrier to her surprisingly sharp buck teeth.  His eyes widened, jaw dropping as his breath rattled out of him, pressing Judy tightly against him as the couch seemingly dropped away and dark spots clouded his vision as he came.

When Nick returned to himself, panting, he looked down his muzzle at her in wonderment.  Biting like that was something foxes did - and he did not think it was the same for rabbits.  He would have to ask, but at the moment, Judy was smirking up at him, a bit too smug, and he couldn't let that stand. 

Without warning he twisted her onto the couch cushions to his side, pushing her back until her head was against the armrest and looking down at him as he crouched between her legs.  He let his paw rest on her stomach for a moment before slightly pressing his claws into her fur, noting her sharp intake of breath as he dragged them towards himself, pulling her sweatpants and underwear down in one movement.

He didn't even bother to pull them down past her knees, giving himself just enough room to slide his muzzle in-between the press of her thighs.  He found her wet center and gave one long, tortuous lick, humming with pleasure as her paws shot straight to grab at his ears as she curled forward.  Judy struggled, trying to widen her legs to him, but was caught in the fabric of her sweatpants, so he gripped her knees to still them as he began roughly tonguing just below her clit.  He never directly made contact with the nub, instead occasionally dipping his nose down to her opening to drive his tongue inside, licking her inside walls as much as he was able to with her thighs hugging his muzzle more tightly.

Down here, her smell was strong and intoxicating – more so now that Nick knew what it represented, and tasted it firsthand.  His knot pulsed as Judy let out a moan and tugged his ears, and he had to pause as he shuddered in a mini-orgasm, the front of his own sweatpants also becoming soaked.  Normally, he would be tied to a girl at this point, filling her to the brim in short spurts as his orgasm rolled over him again and again.  But now, he simply rutted into the couch, lapping at the wetness between Judy’s thighs, and thinking nothing had ever been sweeter.

She was gasping now, stiffening, holding her breath at times and almost painfully digging her nails into the base of his ears.  And then, it happened – she seized, almost sitting up as she curled once again towards him, her ankles locking beneath his head and actually pressing his nose deep into her center.  She tilted her hips, grinding her clit against the top of his muzzle as she rode through her orgasm.  Nick felt her insides clenching, pulsing, and he had to open his mouth to draw a breath as he came once again, and for the last time.

They lay there, panting, and she loosened her grip on him enough that he could rest his muzzle on the soft fur of her belly.  Nick looked up at her with hooded eyes, mirroring the coy look she had given him at the start of all this.  Judy smiled fondly, stroking the fur at his brow and down his cheek, lightly gripping his muzzle to encourage him to crawl up and give her a warm and entirely too wet of a kiss.

Nick shifted his weight to his side, leaning against the back cushions and resting his head on his paw as he looked down at her.  His earlier question returned to him.

“How did you know to do those things?” he asked.  She wasn’t confused by the vagueness of his question, and instead gave a sly, secretive smile.

“I was curious, so…I watched some adult videos…of foxes,” she replied, her tongue darting out to lick her lips at the way he inhaled at that admission.  Against all odds, his knot – which had been deflating – pulsed with renewed vigor, and he almost came again at the mental image.

“Fuck me,” he breathed in awe, his mind a whirl at the idea of her sitting alone in her dark room, masturbating to fox porn and thinking of him.

“Okay!” Judy said, grinning, and leaned up to kiss him once again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've marked this as complete, but most likely I'll update it as I write more one-shot lewds so feel free to subscribe. I have far too many of them knocking around in my head right now as I procrastinate not writing my master's thesis.


End file.
